NORAD Tracks Santa
by Teri
Summary: Daniel finds a very interesting memo on Jack's Desk. What could it mean? Will Daniel find out the truth about Santa this Christmas?
1. Santa Tracking Team?

**NORAD Tracks Santa  
**By Teri

* * *

Summary: Daniel finds a very interesting memo on Jack's Desk. (Season: Any; Spoilers: None)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but they are on my Christmas list! Hopefully, Santa will remember me. NORAD information and websites belong to NORAD and the Santa Tracking Project team. For more information on this topic visit the NORAD tracking site.

* * *

"Hey Jack?" Daniel called out as he knocked on Jack's office door.

He walked in the office to see if Jack was there. Of course, Jack wasn't. As he turned around to leave, he knocked a huge pile of papers on the floor. Daniel knelt down to pick them-up. He smirked to himself when he noticed that all of the papers fell out of Jack's in-box. So, he began to clean them up when he took notice of an odd looking memo.

He really couldn't help himself so he began to read it:

_NORTH AMERICAN AEROSPACE DEFENSE COMMAND_

_NORAD CONFIRMS SANTA SLEIGH TEST FLIGHT_

_North Pole and NORAD officials have reached an unprecedented agreement allowing the men and women of NORAD to conduct a full-blown test flight with Santa and all nine reindeer on December 18, 2002. . . ._

_The NORAD Santa sleigh-test flight will begin with lift off at the North Pole; NORAD radar will detect Santa mere seconds after his lift off. After that, Santa will zip over the Northwest Territories to the Yukon. About 200 miles (320 kilometers) from the Yukon-Alaskan border, two CF-18s from Canada's Air Force will intercept and escort Santa to Alaska where they will hand off to two American F-15s. The F-15s will fly with Santa for 200 miles, at which time Santa will increase his speed to Christmas-Eve-Velocity en route back to the North Pole. From lift off until Santa's return to the North Pole, NORAD will test the satellite systems to track the infrared signature of Rudolph's bright nose. The famous fourth method of Santa Tracking - SantaCams - will not be used in the Santa sleigh-test as they are currently being deployed around the world in preparation for Christmas Eve._

Daniel noticed at the bottom of the memo was a hand written note, "Jack, I'll need you in operations for the test flight."

Daniel looked at his watch. The date was December 23, 2002. He knew that Jack had disappeared last week for a while. He had said it was personal and no one questioned him. "Could he have been at this test?" He wondered.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He muttered to himself, "of course, Daniel, Jack planted the memo on his desk, in a pile of papers, just in case you knocked it over.

Having more questions than answers, Daniel really wanted to look through more papers. However, he didn't want to invade the Colonel's privacy more than he already had, so he decided to finish cleaning up the papers then he would go find Jack.

Of course, if he found another memo while cleaning. . . .

A few minutes later, he found another memo dated in October. "The Santa tracking team for 2002 will include . . . . Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, USAF . . . and the Men and Women of the Cheyenne Mountain Operations Center in Colorado Springs, Colorado."

Daniel just stood there, "Santa, isn't real. I don't understand any of this. This has to be a joke."

Daniel finished picking up the papers and left to find Colonel O'Neill.

* * *

Just a quick little Christmas Tale to wish you all

MERRY CHRISTMAS * HAPPY HOLIDAYS * SAFE NEW YEAR

Teri 12/23/02 (Updated 6/12/04; 12/23/06; 12/17/09)

* * *

Keep reading to see all of the possible endings to this story. Each chapter is a different way this story could end. I try to post a minimum of one new ending a year on December 23rd.

Note: the memo quoted above was originally found at the NORAD site; however, the text no longer appears there.


	2. Yes, Dr Jackson, there is a Santa Claus

**NORAD Tracks Santa  
**By Teri

_One Possible Ending:

* * *

_

Daniel walked into the mess hall and looked around, his eyes settling on Jack.

"Jack, you and I need to have a talk!" He began.

"Sure Danny, what's up?" Jack responded not really paying attention.

"Well, I...er. That is to say," Daniel couldn't figure out what to say now that he found him.

"Daniel," Jack said in a warning tone. He didn't feel like dealing with anything right now. He was tired and he a big couple of days coming up.

"Right, Jack do you believe in Santa Claus?" Daniel asked.

Jack's mouth dropped open for a moment as he looked at his friend. He tried to figure out why he would be asking that of him, now at this time of year.

"Jack?" Daniel asked again.

"Of course I do," Jack answered sarcastically. "You know that I am Irish and, therefore, part Leprechaun. It is sort of a reciprocal deal, we believe in Santa and the elves and they believe in us."

"I'm serious Jack," Daniel said as he sat down next to Jack.

"So am I," Jack answered.

"Jack, I read the memos on your desk. Are they for real?" Daniel asked.

"So, you saw them. What can I say?" Jack was at a loss. Santa was a well-kept military secret. Civilians weren't to know, but Danny wasn't exactly a typical civilian.

"Do you really believe in Santa?" Daniel pressed the issue.

Jack looked at Daniel and smiled. Well he has broken a lot of rules before, besides if he couldn't trust Daniel . . .

"Absolutely," Jack said thoughtfully. "I am going to reveal one of the most classified secrets our government has."

Jack leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Yes, Dr. Jackson. There is a Santa Claus." Jack grinned at the shock on his friend's face. "There's an expression in the Air Force. When you're born, you truly believe in Santa. When you're a teen, you don't. When you're an adult, you become Santa. And when you're assigned to NORAD, you track him."

Daniel just stared at his friend trying to decide if he was joking or serious.

* * *

PS: Closing statement by Jack was borrowed from the NORAD Tracking web site.

* * *

Just a quick little Christmas Tale to wish you all

MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS SAFE NEW YEAR

Teri 12/24/02 (Updated 6/12/04; 12/23/06)


	3. You have gotta be joking!

**NORAD Tracks Santa**  
By Teri

_Another Possible Ending:

* * *

_

Daniel walked into the mess hall and looked around, his eyes settling on Jack.

"Jack, you and I need to have a talk!" He began.

"Sure Danny, what's up?" Jack responded not really paying attention.

"Well, I...er. That is to say," Daniel couldn't figure out what to say now that he found him.

"Daniel," Jack said in a warning tone. He didn't feel like dealing with anything right now. He was tired and he a big couple of days coming up.

"Right, Jack do you believe in Santa Claus?" Daniel asked.

Jack's mouth dropped open for a moment as he looked at his friend. He tried to figure out why he would be asking that of him, now at this time of year.

"Jack?" Daniel asked again.

"Daniel, aren't you a little old to believe in Santa?" Jack asked in his best 'I am humoring the geek' tone.

"I was in your office," Daniel hesitated. "I saw the memo on your desk."

"And that is what made you ask the question?" Jack sat back in his chair giving a light laugh. "That is a joke from a buddy of mine up at NORAD. I mean come-on Daniel. Tracking the infrared signature of Rudolf's nose? Santa Cams?"

Daniel looked at Jack and suddenly felt like a fool, "Sorry, Jack. You're right. I am just tired. Too much translating and not enough coffee." He quickly got up and left a more than a little embarrassed.

Jack watched him go feeling bad at embarrassing his friend like that. Perhaps he could have been gentler about it? He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see General Hammond.

"I know that wasn't easy son, but you did the right thing," he sighed. "There are just somethings that are even more restricted than the Stargate. It is a matter of need to know."

Jack nodded his agreement and the General patted his shoulder and discreetly handed him a candy-cane before leaving.

* * *

Christmas comes all year long in Teri-Land Fiction!

MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS SAFE SUMMER

Teri 06/12/04 (Updated 12/23/06)

* * *

_(This chapter is also known as the lost ending – written in December 2003, found in June 2004)_


	4. Ask a Silly Question

**NORAD Tracks Santa  
**By Teri

_Another Possible Ending:_

* * *

Daniel walked into the mess hall and looked around, his eyes settling on Jack.

"Jack, you and I need to have a talk!" He began.

"Sure Danny, what's up?" Jack responded not really paying attention.

"Well, I...er. That is to say," Daniel couldn't figure out what to say now that he found him.

"Daniel," Jack said in a warning tone. He didn't feel like dealing with anything right now. He was tired and he a big couple of days coming up.

"Right, Jack do you believe in Santa Claus?" Daniel asked.

Jack's mouth dropped open for a moment as he looked at his friend. He tried to figure out why he would be asking that of him, now at this time of year.

"Jack?" Daniel asked again.

Jack looked at his friend. He thought about being sarcastic, he thought about out right lying outright, he even considered simply ignoring him, but he couldn't do that to Daniel. Daniel was his friend and if there was a soul out there that could use some Christmas magic it was one Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Yes, Daniel I do. Santa is real."

Daniel looked up in surprise at Jack's admission gaping at the man. He found it hard to believe that this man could believe in Santa after everything he had seen, heck after everything they had all seen. It just didn't seem possible. Daniel looked at Jack again and shook his head in disbelief.

"Ask a silly question and get a silly answer," Daniel chuckled softly. "I must be having coffee withdraw to have even considered the myth for even a minute. I shouldn't have asked." Daniel stood and began to walk away as he threw over his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Jack. I'll met you over Janet and Cassie's for Christmas brunch."

Jack for his part sat there in surprise. He had told the truth and Daniel didn't believe him? He could hardly believe it.

"I told you he wouldn't believe you."

Jack turned as he heard Janet Fraiser behind him. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I had it on the highest authority."

"Santa?" Jack asked eyes wide.

"Higher," Janet smiled.

Jack understood. General Hammond had told her.

Janet discreetly winked at him as she handed him a candy cane before leaving.

* * *

Just a quick little Christmas Tale to wish you all

**MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS SAFE NEW YEAR**

Teri 12/23/04 (Updated 12/23/06)


	5. NORAD Tracks MacGyver

**NORAD Tracks Santa  
**By Teri

It might have happened like that, but perhaps it actually happened like this . . .

_Another Possible_ _Ending: (Warning possible crossover - maybe maybe not - have to read to find out) :D_

* * *

"Jack, I need to talk to you it's important."

"Sure, Daniel. What's up?" Jack grinned.

Daniel knew that Jack was just waiting to see how he would reply; it was a classic opening for them to start their usual banter. Usually he would reply that the ceiling, the sky, NORAD or the like was up. Sadly, Daniel just didn't feel like bantering right now.

"I . . . found – look Jack I know the truth about . . . I, ah, I found out," Daniel knew he sounded like an idiot, but what else was he suppose to say?

"The _truth_?" Jack's tone sounded cautious to Daniel.

"Yeah, about, well, about _you know who_?"

"Voldy-mouth?"

"Voldemort," Daniel corrected before he even realized himself what he was saying.

"So you found out the truth about a fiction bad guy? Did you finally find out he killed Lilly and James Potter?" Jack chuckled for a moment, before giving into mock worry. "Wait, he is fictional isn't he? I mean, you have a habit of finding that myths are real."

"Jack, be serious."

"I am serious Daniel, _seriously_ confused. What are we talking about?"

Daniel huffed a moment as he tried to gage Jack's reaction. Did he really not know what this conversation was about? "Jack, I know the big secret you're hiding. I know the truth. You don't have to hide it from me anymore."

Daniel watched as the color drained from Jack's face as a moment of panic flashed in his eyes, something that only a few people who knew him well would have recognized, before his posture slumped slightly and he looked resigned. Daniel wondered to himself if Jack really found it so horrible that he knew the truth about Santa.

"So, you know."

"I know."

"I suppose you have questions."

"A few, I mean I thought he was a myth, nothing more than a legend. Now I find out that he is real, but . . . " Daniel motioned to Jack, his way of saying 'you knew'.

Jack actually blushed slightly, Daniel noted, that was odd.

"Well not exactly a legend Daniel, I mean the stories are really exaggerated."

"How can you say that? I mean this incredible."

"Well," Jack just shrugged with a small self-deprecating smile.

"What I don't understand is why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"Well, it is not exactly something I tell every Tom, Kinsey, and Mayborne."

Daniel easily translated that to Jack-speak for Tom, Dick, and Harry. "I am not just anyone?" Daniel reminded Jack.

"No, you aren't," if it were possible Daniel noted that Jack's posture slumped even more, "but, it is classified."

Daniel glared at him for a moment.

"Daniel, I am sorry."

Jack sure did look sorry. Daniel decided to let go of being angry with him for a moment to ask Jack a few questions about the big guy. "So, is everything they say true?"

"No, far from it. "

"Really? I thought . . . does he really use magic?"

"Magic? Nah, just a little duct tape and some paperclips."

"Duct tape and paperclips?" Daniel was getting confused. Santa used duct tape? "So, no giving gifts to kids around the world?"

Jack laughed, "no Daniel, maybe around LA or more recently Colorado Springs and pretty much only to those at the Challenger clubs."

Daniel was at a loss, this conversation sure wasn't going the way he thought it should. He decided to risk asking another question, "ah, what about the Reindeer?"

"Reindeer? What stories have you heard, Danny?" Jack just smiled, "Reindeer? Well, I was involved in a study involving the habitat of wild Reindeer somewhere around '88."

"You were involved with what? Wait, that isn't the point. I don't mean you. Not you, Santa."

"Santa?"

"Yeah, you know the topic of our conversation . . . red suite, white beard. Jack, you aren't going to get out of talking about him that easily."

"I think we are on two different pages. What are you talking about?"

"The memo, on your desk about the NORAD tracking center. What are you talking about?"

"The NORAD tracking center? It's just a gag from a friend upstairs," Jack gave a fake laugh. At least Daniel thought it was fake.

"Jack, that isn't what you were talking about and I know that a memo from upstairs wouldn't find it's way onto your desk?"

"Well, it did."

"Look, you can tell me the truth about what you are hiding?"

Jack ran his hand over his face, "it isn't what you are thinking, Daniel, and it is nothing to do with that joke memo."

Daniel noticed again the look on Jack's face. He realized that Jack had never been talking about the memo; instead he had thought that Daniel had figured out whatever the secret was. The memo now forgotten, Daniel wanted to know what worried his friend so much.

"Jack?"

"It was nothing Daniel, nothing important."

"Ja-ck?'

Jack glanced around the mess hall, seeing it empty, he continued, "Daniel, I am not who you think I am."

"You're not Jack?"

"Well, yes and no."

Daniel just looked at him trying to remember the previous conversation, a man not a legend, Challenger club, duct tape, and the study of wild reindeer. He felt like that should mean something to him.

"I – me - you – well, ever hear of MacGyver?"

Daniel could feel his jaw drop. He had heard of the man, when he was doing his research on the Tomb of Alexander and some research on Atlantis. "You?"

"Me."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

An announcement broke the moment, "Dr. Jackson, please report to General Hammond. Dr. Jackson, to General Hammond's office."

"This isn't done Jack," Daniel said as he stood-up.

"Never guessed it was."

As Daniel left the mess hall, Jack turned to see Sgt. Siler standing next to him.

"You did what you had to do," he said as he put a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "Your bombshell will make sure he forgets all about a certain memo."

"I know, Sly. I just wish . . ."

"You know as well as I do, he isn't ready to know the truth."

"I know."

"You _done_ good – honest, Mac.," Siler smiled jokingly and winked, "Sir."

Jack rolled his eyes as Siler handed him a Christmas ornament in the shape of a candy-cane made from duct tape hanging from a paperclip.

* * *

Just a small MacGyver/Stargate story to wish you all

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, SAFE NEW YEAR**

Teri 12/23/05


	6. The Science of Christmas by Major Carter

**NORAD Tracks Santa  
**By Teri

_**  
Ending #5: The Science of Christmas by Dr. Samantha Carter**_

_Didn't buy any of the earlier endings? How about this one? Another possible ending . . ._

_

* * *

_

Daniel was heading towards Jack's office when inspiration hit. It wasn't Jack he should be talking to, it was Sam. If there was even the remotest possibility that Santa was an Air Force secret project, Sam would level with him. Jack would only give him a sarcastic comeback and pull the classified act, but Sam would take his question seriously and tell him the truth.

Daniel approached Sam's lab door and knocked.

"Come in," Sam called from within her lab.

"Hey Sam," Daniel gave a hesitant smile. Just a moment ago he thought this was a good idea, but now looking at her could he really ask her if Santa was real?

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked noticing Daniel's distraction.

"Oh, um," Daniel pushed his glasses up, "I, uh, had something . . . " Daniel stopped and took a deep breath and spoke fast enough that Sam would have had a hard time following him if she weren't use to a nervous Daniel. "I had something I wanted to ask you, but you know what, never-mind."

Daniel started to turn and leave, but Sam stopped him. "Daniel?"

She noticed a paper in his hand. She noticed that when he spoke he had glanced at it several times. She leaned over and grabbed the paper from him. "So what do we have here?"

"Hey, give that back."

Sam just glared at him and he relented.

Sam began to read the memo to herself:

_North American Aerospace Defense Command  
NORAD Confirms Santa Sleigh Test Flight  
__North Pole and NORAD officials have reached an unprecedented agreement allowing the men and women of NORAD to conduct a full-blown test flight with Santa and all nine reindeer on December 18, 2002. . . ."_

Sam stopped and looked at Daniel, "very funny, Daniel. Har Har, did the Colonel put you up to this?"

"No, well, I mean if it is Jack's idea of a joke, I'm not in on it. I found that memo on his desk," Daniel explained. "I came to you because, well, since I've been at the SGC I've seen more than I ever would have believed and I had a silly notion that maybe Santa was one of them. Look, like I said never-mind."

"Wait, Daniel. Look I can understand where you are coming from. This seems like a joke to me, but let's look at this logically and apply a little science, ok?" Sam gave him a small smile and gestured to the open seat

Daniel seemed to debate with himself before sitting down.

"Let's finish the memo first."

_The NORAD Santa sleigh-test flight will begin with lift off at the North Pole; NORAD radar will detect Santa mere seconds after his lift off. _

"Okay," Sam thought for a moment. "We do have radar that could reach that area. The North Warning System provides surveillance of the northern edge of North America through Arctic airspace. A series of 15 long-range radars and 39 short-range radars form a 4,800-Km-long and 320 Km-wide "tripwire" that would allow us to find anything flying in from the Artic region."

"So, plausible?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah."

_After that, Santa will zip over the Northwest Territories to the Yukon. About 200 miles (320 kilometers) from the Yukon-Alaskan border, two CF-18s from Canada's Air Force will intercept and escort Santa to Alaska where they will hand off to two American F-15s. _

"CF-18 Hornets are used in the Canadian NORAD region. There are also F-15E Strike Eagles in the area that could be used. She is a sweet ride too," Sam added with a big grin, "capable of 2.5 Mach. She has a versatile pulse-Doppler radar system that is used to look up at high-flying targets and down at low-flying targets without being confused by ground clutter. It can detect and track aircraft and small high-speed targets at distances beyond visual range down to close range, and at altitudes down to tree-top level."

"So, not that I understood all of that, but I gather it would be a good choice for tracking a sleigh and eight tiny reindeer?"

"Well," Sam stopped a moment, "yeah."

_The F-15s will fly with Santa for 200 miles, at which time Santa will increase his speed to Christmas-Eve-Velocity en route back to the North Pole. _

"Now velocity would be a tricky issue. Let's see . . . " Sam began to mutter to herself as she started scribbling in her notebook and poking her calculator. "The circumference of the earth at the equator is 24,901.55 mile, but the circumference from pole to pole is a bit shorter at 24,859.82 miles. . . . The total surface area of the Earth is about 197,000,000 square miles . . . less if you only count inhabited areas . . . Travels East to West, time zones, etc. . . . ah about 30-ish hours to work. . . . Santa would have to be going at least a 1,000 miles per second, not including deceleration and acceleration. That is a little over Mach 23.1 Apollo 10 reached Mach 37.6 upon reentry, but our fastest manned craft, the X-15, goes 6.72 Mach. The F-302 also hits Mach 6, the early designs for the F-303 look like the ship could theoretically go as much as Mach 8. . . ."

"Sam could anything survive at those speeds?" Daniel wondered.

"Well, at about 1,000 miles per second . . . . Holy Hannah, that would mean the reindeer and the sleigh would be absorbing 14.3 quintillion joules of energy per second. Centrifugal forces of 17,500 g's on Santa. The Sonic bomb, wow, the sound intensity level on that would be – wow. The pressure wave alone . . . "

"So, the answer is no?" Daniel concluded.

"I don't see how. Yeah, that would be a big NO."

"Is there anyway? Anyway at all?" Daniel looked at her with a mix of curosity and and expectation.

Sam chewed the side of her lip before she shook her head no. Although Daniel had the impression that he just gave her a new puzzle to work on, which meant she might well solve the problem.

_From lift off until Santa's return to the North Pole, NORAD will test the satellite systems to track the infrared signature of Rudolph's bright nose. _

"Yeah, we would have the technology to do that if the light energy output was sufficient, which if it could guide a sleigh, I imagine it would be," Sam hypothesized.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

_The famous fourth method of Santa Tracking - SantaCams - will not be used in the Santa sleigh-test as they are currently being deployed around the world in preparation for Christmas Eve._

"I don't know what a SantaCam is, but I imagine it is some sort of viewing system. With today's technology, nothing in that realm would surprise me."

Daniel had to agree with her on that point.

"Still there are a few things that bother me," Sam got up and paced around her lab table. "I don't know anything about reindeer, but they don't seem the most aerodynamic to me. I suppose there could be an unknown species, but it seems unlikely. I don't know how to get pass flying reindeer. The only other issue is that there is no land at the North Pole and we've had submarines pass under the spot. No sign of Santa reported."

"Your conclusion?"

"Well, I suppose Santa could be a Goa'uld using some sort of Ancient technology, that could account for the issues with Santa's velocity and how he doesn't burst into flames," Sam decided.

"Yeah, but if this memo is to be believed the Air Force has met Santa and tracks the sleigh. It would be hard to hide advanced technology, especially since we opened the Stargate," Daniel pointed out a hole in Sam's theory.

"I agree."

"I suppose he could be an ascended," Daniel thought.

"No, non-interference."

"Right, so . . ."

Sam frowned, "I can only conclude Daniel that Santa Claus is a scientific impossibility. It must one of the Colonel's jokes or perhaps a gag memo sent to him?"

"Yeah, I feel silly for even suspecting it could have been true." Daniel smiled and stood getting ready to leave. "Thanks, Sam."

"Anytime, Daniel," she gave him a half smile as she watched him walk through her office door. She called after him, "you know it might not hurt to research Santa from the older sources. Treat him like you would researching a myth that might be true."

He turned and flashed her a smile, "I might just do that. Thanks, Sam."

After Daniel had been gone a few minutes, Sam looked up because she felt like she was being watched. She wasn't surprised when she looked up and saw Colonel O'Neill leaning on her door jam.

"Sir?"

"A scientific impossibility?" he asked grinning at her.

She should have known. Walter probably called Jack to watch the monitors the minute Daniel came in asking about Santa. "It may not be scientifically possible, Sir, _but_ with a little Christmas magic . . . "

"You're learning, Carter. You're learning." Jack smiled at the Major "I'm glad I let you in on our little secret."

Sam snorted, "I hacked my way in the Santa Tracking systems up at NORAD and found out _on my own._ You had to fill me in to do damage control so I didn't expose the secret trying to find out more."

"Yeah, well," he smiled at her again, "someone must have said something that made you look in the first place. I wonder who it could have been?"

He handed her a small candy cane with a wink as he left her office humming the tune to _Santa Claus is coming to town. "He knows if you've been bad or good . . . "_

* * *

Remember Santa is beyond Science!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, SAFE NEW YEAR**

Teri 12/23/06

* * *


	7. Santa's Sleigh

**NORAD Tracks Santa  
**By Teri

_**  
Ending #6: **__**Santa's Sleigh?**_

_The other endings not quite right yet? How about this one? Another possible ending . . ._

* * *

Daniel was looking for Jack. He just had to talk to him about the memo he found. It just couldn't be what it seemed to be, could it?

Jack wasn't in his office and he wasn't in the Mess hall. He wasn't in the gym and he wasn't in Sam's lab. Daniel wasn't ready to give up so he started asking around. Walter finally told Daniel that he had seen the Colonel down in Sgt. Siler's workshop.

Daniel went down to the workshop. He went in, but didn't see any sign of Jack or Sly. He turned around to leave, but noticed something on the counter. He saw the word "SLEIGH". Well, given the last memo he read in Jack's office less than an hour before, Daniel felt compelled to read this one as well. He moved closer and picked it up and it read:

_TO: Col. J. O'Neill _

_FROM: MSgt. S. Siler _

_DATE: December 23, 2002_

_RE: Technical Data on Santa's Sleigh_

_Question:  
Does NORAD have any statistics on Santa's sleigh? _

_Answer:  
NORAD can confirm that Santa's sleigh is a versatile, all weather, multi-purpose, vertical short-take-off and landing vehicle. It is capable of traveling vast distances without refueling and is deployed, as far as we know, only on Christmas Eve (and briefly for a test flight about a month before Christmas)._

_Sleigh Technical Data  
__Designer & Builder: K. Kringle & Elves, Inc.  
__Probable First Flight: Dec. 24, 343 A.D.  
__Home Base: North Pole  
__Length: 75 cc (candy canes)/150 lp (lollipops)  
__Width: 40 cc/80 lp  
__Height: 55 cc/110 lp  
__Weight at takeoff: 75,000 gd (gumdrops)  
__Passenger weight at takeoff: Santa Claus 260 pounds  
__Weight of gifts at takeoff: 60,000 tons  
__Weight at landing: 80,000 gd (ice & snow accumulation)  
__Passenger weight at landing: 1,260 pounds  
__Propulsion: Nine (9) rp (reindeer power)  
__Armament: Antlers (purely defensive)  
__Fuel: Hay, oats, carrots, and occasional sugar cookies (for reindeer)  
__Emissions: Classified  
__Climbing speed: One "T" (Twinkle of an eye)  
__Max speed: Faster than starlight  
__Shielding: None  
__Note: Length, width and height are without reindeer._

_Question:  
__Can this technology be used in other applications beneficial to the SGC?_

_Answer:  
__At this time, no. While the climbing speed of one (1) "T" would certainly be beneficial as we work on the finalizing plans for the X-302(soon to be F-302) and the X-303 (which is to be Christened "The __Prometheus"); however the nine (9) rp needed to generate this speed is not feasible at this time. While K. Kringle & Elves, Inc. is willing to assist us in generating this power, it does not appear as though this energy source can operate without an oxygen based atmosphere. If this problem could be dealt with, there is still an issue regarding the vulnerability of the power source. Major Carter has proposed some sort of rigged space suit, but this again has proven to be problematic. The issue is currently under investigation. _

Daniel stopped reading. He couldn't believe it. Was this for real or was Sly in on the joke? He couldn't help himself. He had to keep reading.

_Question:  
__Can any technology acquired by the SGC be used to help the Big Guy?_

_Answer  
__K. Kringle & Elves, Inc. was very interested in modifying and incorporating ring transporter technology in their distribution system. I have been working on modifying a new pro-type sleigh . . . _

Daniel was stopped from reading by the sound of someone clearing his throat behind him. "Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel turned around to face Sgt. Siler.

"What are you doing in my workshop, Sir?"

"Um, I was, ah, looking for Jack. I, ah, heard that he was down here?" Daniel was embarrassed at being caught, but was grateful that as of yet the other man hadn't asked him why he was reading a confidential memo. "Have you seen him?"

"No, Sir, I haven't. Perhaps he is in the mess hall, I heard they were serving cake today,"

"Thanks," Daniel smiled and turned to hurry out of the lab.

"Ah, Dr. Jackson?" Sgt. Siler called to him.

"Hmm, oh, yeah?" Daniel turned around to face Sly again.

"My memo?" He gestured to the "Sleigh Memo" still in Daniel's hand.

"Oh, ah sorry." Daniel looked at the memo in his hand. He hadn't realized he hadn't put it down, but he still didn't want to give it up. He still had so many questions.

Sgt. Siler sigh coming to a decision, "did you have any questions?" he glanced at the memo.

Daniel looked at him and said, "just one, is this for real?"

"Dr. Jackson, you know I can't tell you that, but let me ask you a question?"

Daniel nodded, but was disappointed at the lack of an answer.

"Do you really think we would waste time down here writing gag memos?"

Daniel just looked at him as if trying to decide something.

"If that is all, sir, I need to get back to work, I have a prototype I am working on currently." With that Sly turned around, walked to a door at the back of the lab, he punched in his code 1225, and the door slid open revealing a sleek red sleigh. Sly turned with a smile to see the stunned look on Daniel's face. "Now, I really need to get back to work." He stopped for a moment, then added as an after thought, "Dr. Jackson, if anyone found out you were down here when I opened this door, I could get into a lot of trouble. I really need to ask you, for my sake, to let this matter drop." With that he walked through the door and closed it behind him.

Daniel just walked away in shock. The SGC was building Santa's sleigh?

Sly meanwhile sat down at his work bench as Walter approached.

"That should give him something to think about and hopefully he won't start asking everyone about Santa," Walter concluded.

"Yeah, but I'll bet he will start researching Santa," Sly decided.

"That's part of the plan," Walter told him.

"Who's plan?"

"The Colonel. He wants Dr. Jackson curious enough to start researching so he will have an excuse to let him in on the whole thing. Anyway, you did well." Walter handed him a candy-cane and left Sly alone, because Sly really did have a lot of work left on the Sleigh for it to be ready in time.

* * *

Remember to feed the Reindeer, Sleigh Power needs Fuel!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, SAFE NEW YEAR**

Teri 12/23/08

* * *

NB: Much of the Sleigh technical data was taken directly from this year's NORAD tracking website.


	8. Telling Dr Jackson

**NORAD Tracks Santa  
**By Teri

* * *

Ending #7: Telling Dr. Jackson

_The other endings not quite right yet? How about this one? Another possible ending . . ._

* * *

Daniel walked into the mess hall and looked around, his eyes settling on Jack.

"Jack, you and I need to have a talk!" He began.

"Sure Danny, what's up?" Jack responded not really paying attention.

"Well, I...er. That is to say," Daniel couldn't figure out what to say now that he found him. How do you ask someone if they believe in Santa after admitting you were essentially snooping through their papers?

"Daniel," Jack said in a warning tone. He didn't feel like dealing with anything right now. He was tired and he a big couple of days coming up.

"Right, Jack do you believe in Santa Claus?" Daniel asked.

Jack's mouth dropped open for a moment as he looked at his friend. He tried to figure out why he would be asking that of him, now at this time of year.

"Jack?" Daniel asked again.

Jack looked at Daniel. This was Daniel Jackson, his associate, a member of his team, and most importantly, his friend. If Daniel was asking . . . .

"Jack?" Daniel asked once more.

"Yes, Daniel. I believe in Santa," Jack told him earnestly.

Daniel looked at Jack and started to shake his head, "sorry, Jack. Shouldn't be asking such a dumb question. I think I'll go get another cup of coffee." Daniel started to stand.

Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back to his seat. "No Daniel, I am not joking. I believe in Santa."

Daniel just gaped at Jack. Was Jack joking, was he delusional, or did he really mean it? Could Santa be real?

Jack made a decision. He stood-up quickly and started to walk to the door. He turned to look at Daniel with an expression that said, "aren't you coming with me?"

Daniel looked back with a question on his face.

Jack responded with a "get over here now, Daniel" look.

Daniel followed Jack out of the mess hall, down the corridor, and into the elevator. Jack hit the button that would take them up into NORAD.

They walked out of the elevator, down another corridor, and in yet another elevator. Jack pulled a key out of his pocket. The key looked old fashioned, made of brass. He put the key into slot behind a panel marked 'Emergency'. The lights blinked for a moment and then Christmas music started to play.

Daniel listened for a moment. The song "Santa Baby" was coming to an end, when the announcer, said "you are listening to NORTH POLE Radio. It is 9 p.m. here at Santa's workshop, which means it is 2100 Zulu or 1400 Tango for those of you listening at NORAD. It is time for a milk and cookie break everyone! While you enjoy your break, we have a request for 'The Little Drummer Boy.'"

Daniel only gaped at Jack, who ignored him.

A moment later the elevator door opened. Daniel saw Walter sitting at a desk, clearly managing everything. Walter gave Jack a look. Jack just shrugged back at him

"Dr. Jackson," Walter got Daniel's attention, "you have to sign this non-disclosure form before you can go any further into this complex."

Daniel just signed. He didn't read it. He was too busy looking around. There were a myriad of people working. He heard dozens of languages and different style uniforms. He even saw . . . ELVES?

Jack smiled at the look on Daniel's face. "Yeah, it is busy around here. The operation is getting too big for the space they have here. The current plan is to shift the bulk of NORAD's operations to Peterson by 2006, so the tracking program can have the rest of the mountain. This program is nearly as secret as ours. So, the official reason for the move will be to reduce duplication of function between Cheyenne Mountain and Peterson."

Jack walked Daniel into the control room. Daniel could see dozens of tracking computers and other equipment. There were view screens and scanners. There were radar stations. The whole set-up looked like Mission Control in all of those space movies Cassie and Teal'c used to make him watch.

Daniel's attention was captured by the main screen. Sly Siler's voice was coming out from underneath a big red sleigh. Next to him was a man, clearly holding a big oversized wrench that Daniel knew belonged to Sly. The man was dressed as . . . SANTA. The real SANTA? In front of the screen in the room with him was Sam.

"Sergeant, we still aren't reading the signal. Try boosting the signal a little bit more," Sam directed.

"Okay, Major. Try it now," Sly replied.

"Got it," Sam smiled, "Good work!"

Daniel just stared at the screen. "I don't believe it."

"Well, I believe in you Daniel!" The man on the screen said with a smile. He then started to laugh and shake like a bowl full of jelly, before winking at Jack as the screen was deactivated.

"Daniel," Jack smiled and told Daniel. "There's an expression in the Air Force. When you're born, you truly believe in Santa. When you're a teen, you don't. When you're an adult, you become Santa. And when you're assigned to NORAD (or the SGC), you track him."

Daniel still looked a little shock-y after his encounter. Jack decided he needed a little sugar. Jack finally handed Daniel a candy-cane as he dragged him out of the NORAD tracking center. He grabbed one for himself too, because he knew that Daniel would have a million and one questions once it all finally hit him. **_Santa was real._**

* * *

Just a quick little Christmas Tale to wish you all

MERRY CHRISTMAS * HAPPY HOLIDAYS * SAFE NEW YEAR

Teri 12/23/09


	9. Santa Jack?

**NORAD Tracks Santa  
**By Teri

* * *

**Ending #8: Santa? Jack? **

_Haven't found the best ending yet? How about this one? Another possible ending . . .  
(I am sorry this one is a little late, but I hope it will be better late than never)._

* * *

Daniel still couldn't believe what he had read: Santa Tracking Team? Well, the only way to find out for sure was to speak to Jack. He stopped for a moment to figure out where he would be. There were no missions planed and nothing special going on, so he would be in one five places: 1) his office, 2) Daniel's office, 3) Sam's lab, 4) base gym with Teal'c, or 5) base mess eating pie, cake, or jell-o. Well, he looked around Jack's office, he wasn't there. Sam was over at Area 51 today and Teal'c had gone with her. So that left Daniel's office or the mess. Daniel couldn't remember any of Jack's favorites on the menu today so he returned to his own office.

Daniel opened his office door.

"Danny!"

Daniel rolled his eyes as he saw Jack juggling some "rocks" around. Of course, these were fakes that Daniel put out for Jack to play with. Of course, he had a feeling Jack knew that because he never actually fiddles with the real ones anymore.

"Jack, I was looking for you. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sounds ominous."

Daniel laughs slightly, "not really, but I guess it did. I, uh, well, that is . . . "

Jack just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right, what do you know about a memo that discusses the Santa Tracking team?"

Jack stopped his juggling and looked a little annoyed for a moment. "I know that means you have been in my office, going through my stuff."

Daniel just looked at the artifacts in Jack's hands and raised his own eyebrow at him.

Jack just shrugged it off. "It is nothing Daniel. General Hammond wanted this command to participate with NORAD in their annual Christmas project."

Daniel was confused. Was Jack trying to say NORAD really tracks Santa? The Santa?

Jack must have noticed Daniel's confusion and began to explain. "NORAD's predecessor CONAD started telling kids about Santa's position on Christmas even in 1955. When NORAD replaced CONAD in 1958 they continued the mission. Now it is big thing. It is meant to be something nice for the kids. Most of us who have participated over the years get a big kick out of it."

Daniel just let his jaw drop. "So Santa is real?"

Jack looked surprised. "Daniel, have you had too much eggnog?"

"Santa isn't real?"

Jack closed his eyes and seemed to count to ten. "Daniel, I believe in the spirit of Santa, but not an actual physical person. Unless of course, Thor or Oma or somebody like that is doing something."

"Oh."

"Daniel, go on to the NORAD tracking website. You will get some more information."

Daniel did just that and found out what a wonderful service the men and women of Cheyenne Mountain did every Christmas. Still he felt he was missing something. So later in the day when Jack invited him to spend Christmas Eve and Day with him watching the Simpsons Marathon, he agreed if for no other reason that the company.

* HO HO HO Merry Christmas *

Jack and Daniel were both asleep where they sat, with the sound of the Simpsons murmuring in the background. Within seconds both were awake and alert. Both had heard a noise on the roof. After a moment they both concentrated on the sound. It sounded like someone was on Jack's rooftop observatory

Jack pulled out his weapon and handed Daniel his back-up weapon. Both men moved outside through the back door. Jack's years of experience allowed him to spot the intruder first as he gazed up on the roof.

"Freeze!"

What happened next, neither man expected. A yelp was heard, followed by a crashing sound, and then the snow on the roof started to slide. It sounded like someone or something fell off the roof and slid towards the front yard.

Jack motioned Daniel to circle to the front of the house around the right side. He would take the left. Both men met in the front yard to find a man in a Santa suit lying on Jack's lawn. Daniel moved forward and checked for a pulse. None was found. Jack reached in his pocket hoping his cell phone was still there to call the officer on duty (given their position, they always called the base not the local police). However, before he had a change, Daniel jumped up in surprise.

"What?" Jack asked surprised at the motion.

"He disappeared," Daniel told him as he pointed down to the now empty Santa suit.

"Oh, for crying out loud."

Jack leaned forward and poked at the suit. Within a moment, the suit flashed away and appeared on Jack.

"I only touched it!"

"You always tell me not to touch things Jack. I guess you should learn to take your own advice," Daniel smirked.

"This is not funny!"

"Sure it is Jack; you make a fine looking Santa."

"I don't care Daniel. It is how I got the suit on that bothers me." Both men stared at each other for a moment when they again heard movement on the roof.

"Whoever is up there come down!'

No one responded so Jack and Daniel headed for the ladder to the roof. Jack went first followed by Daniel. Jack reached the top first and told Daniel he would never believe what was up there. When Daniel finally made it to the roof, he had to agree. There was a sleigh hitched to eight tiny reindeer.

"Jack, you don't think?" Daniel let the thought trail off.

Jack had no response, because that was just what he was thinking.

"Jack, you know what we have to do."

"Yeah, call the base."

"No, you were the one telling me how important the idea of Santa was to kids when you were telling me about the tracking program. Well, this situation seems unbelievable, but that is our specialty. So no matter how unbelievable this is, I think we have presents to deliver."

"For crying out loud, you can't possibly be serious Daniel!"

"Jack."

"Daniel"

"Jack"

"No."

"Jack."

"Fine, this isn't real anyway. This is the Chinese food giving me nightmares."

Jack and Daniel got in the sleigh and Jack grabbed the reigns. "On Homer, On Bart, On Marge, Lisa, and Maggie . . ."

The reindeer all turned slightly as if to stare at Jack in question. Daniel took the reigns from Jack. Daniel called out:

_"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen!  
"On, Comet! On, Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!_

"To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
"Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

The reindeer turned again to stare at Jack, but this time in expectation.

Jack rolled his eyes again and took the reigns from Daniel; he supposed he was the one in the suit after all. "Now Dancer and Dasher, Now Prancy and Vivian, Take off Comet and Cupie, On Dunder and Blitzer."

The reindeer didn't move and Daniel restated the reindeers' names to Jack. "Jack, it is Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen."

Jack tried again, "Now Dash, Now Period, Now Semicolon and Comma . . . . " and again, "On Comet, and Asteroid, On Moon, and Sun. . . . " and again, "On Capricorn, On Ares, On Virgo and Sagittarius" and again, "Now Daniel and Carter. Now Teal'c and the General. . . "

"Jack!"

"Fine. Okay, fellows Daniel says we have a job to do so, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen, can we please get this show on the road?"

With those "Magical words" the reindeer began to move and the sleigh pulled up into the sky.

They landed on their first roof. Daniel reached for the bag in the back, but it seemed to be empty. "I don't think we have any presents."

"You couldn't have thought of that BEFORE you made us do this?"

Daniel handed the bag to Jack who suddenly found it full. Daniel was amazed. Jack just grinned, "I guess it likes me better." Jack got out and looked at the chimney. "I wish I had my kit, so I could climb down it."

The guys were trying to figure out how to get the presents down, when the lead reindeer took matters in to his own hands (or rather hoofs) and head butted Jack pushing him head first into the chimney. As he touched the edge, he blinked out and in a moment appeared in a blink in front of the fireplace. "Sweet" Jack said as he looked around. He was careful to avoid waking the little boy asleep on the couch and put the presents carefully under the tree. When he finished he walked back to the fireplace. Well touching it seemed to work before, so he touched the edge and found himself once more on the roof.

Daniel was just staring where his friend appeared.

"That was pretty cool," Jack grinned so pick and his chest puffed out like he would burst a button. "Very cool."

"Yeah," Daniel had to agree.

The fellows continued to make stops and Jack learned that touching any part of the roof, usually a vent, if no chimney was available would work as long as he touched it with the intention of entering the dwelling.

After all of the presents were delivered, the boys found themselves landing in the middle of a Northern snow bank.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Jack murmured.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, too," Daniel agreed. Both men silently acknowledging that they may have watched too much Star Wars with Teal'c.

Within moments, a very shot person walked over and grabbed the harness of the lead reindeer and led them into an ice passage, which soon turned in to a very warm and cozy area that had stalls and hay for the reindeer. More people came and unhooked the reindeer and lead each one away. Jack and Daniel could only continue to watch.

A young woman walked over to them. "I am Carol." She handed them both a candy cane. "Welcome, Dr. Jackson, Welcome, Santa, Welcome to the North Pole and Santa's workshop. . . "

* HO HO HO Merry Christmas *

Daniel sat up and found himself on Jack's couch. He looked over and saw Jack asleep in his chair. Daniel rubbed his eyes as he saw sunlight starting to peak through the window curtains. Had it all been a dream? He looked over at the TV, the Simpsons marathon long over; he saw the closing credits of a movie called "The Santa Clause". He had no idea what the movie was about, but from the name he guessed it clearly had something to do with Santa. He supposed the movie along with all of the NORAD tracking stuff must have given him the odd dream.

As Daniel stood up to stretch out, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a candy-cane. Where had that come from?

* * *

Just in case, instead of leaving Milk and Cookies, consider leaving Beer and Steak for Santa Jack

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, SAFE NEW YEAR**

Teri 01/01/12


	10. Santa Jack 2 - 10 years and Counting

**NORAD Tracks Santa  
**By Teri

* * *

**Ending #8 – part two: Santa Jack?**

_I can't believe that I first posted this story 10 years ago today. I hope that people are still enjoying this little Christmas tradition._

* * *

Daniel thought back. All of this started because of a little memo? It was so hard for him to believe it had been 10 years since he read the beginning lines of the memo _"NORTH AMERICAN AEROSPACE DEFENSE COMMAND - NORAD CONFIRMS SANTA SLEIGH TEST FLIGHT. North Pole and NORAD officials have reached an unprecedented agreement allowing the men and women of NORAD to conduct a full-blown test flight with Santa and all nine reindeer on December 18, 2002. . . ._" If he had never asked Jack about it. . . . If he had never joined Jack for Christmas Eve . . .IF. . . . .IF and IF.

He recalled spending Christmas Eve that year. Remembered Jack in that red Santa Suit coat handing loosely on him over his Air Force t-shirt and sweat pants. Remembered Jack's immortal words . . . "_Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen, can we please get this show on the road?"_ The last thing he remembered from that night was waking up on the couch with only a Candy Cane in his pocket as any proof the night happened at all. Jack of course denied the whole thing. Finally, he had decided it had all been a vivid dream. Of course, his time at the SGC should have taught him that things were never that simple. He soon figured that out again . . .

It was around Halloween (end of October) that following year that Daniel realized that Jack seemed to be getting his "five o'clock shadow" much earlier and heavier than he had in the past. Jack didn't seem to be bothered. Daniel would have sworn that Jack didn't even notice, if he hadn't started shaving several times a day.

By Veteran's Day (mid-November), Janet was concerned about how much weight Jack was putting on. Again, it didn't seem to faze Jack. He quietly expanded his wardrobe, mostly pants with elastic. He also seemed to be spending more time exercising. Although, Daniel noticed he seemed to spend more time on upper body strength and spent a lot of time practicing his repelling skills.

By Thanksgiving (near the end of November), Jack had gained a lot of weight and now sported a full beard that was as white as snow.

"Colonel O'Neill, do you have an explanation?" General Hammond asked in exasperation.

Jack only shrugged a little, "no, Sir."

"Go shave the beard son, it is not regulation."

"Shaved about 15 minutes ago, Sir."

General Hammond closed his eyes. Things had just been too quiet. He should have known. "Report to Dr. Frasier. SG-1 is on stand down until we know what is going on with you."

Jack reported to the infirmary. Janet reviewed what she had found 1) he couldn't keep his beard shaved, 2) he really had gained a lot of weight, and 3) he would pass up Blue Jell-O for a tall glass of milk. Janet couldn't find anything wrong with his blood work, except, well, she was sure it sort of smelt like sugar cookies, not that she told anyone but Daniel about that detail. Jack insisted he be allowed to go home for Thanksgiving. The General gave his permission, but encouraged SG-1 to keep an eye on him.

When Daniel arrived at Jack's house, he found Jack sitting in his living room, drinking eggnog, and reading a long parchment list (which appeared to be straight out of Hogwarts). He was wearing a red and green sweater and gold wire rim spectacles that looked like something from the last century.

"Ah, Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack looked up at Daniel, took off his spectacles, and replied with a knowing smile, "I was double checking this list."

"Huh?" Daniel asked not understanding.

"I was checking it twice."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Daniel still didn't get it.

""It is not important Danny-boy. Hey, maybe you should just head home and get some sleep or you could even sack out in your room here." Jack gave Daniel a knowing look, "I know you haven't been sleeping well."

"How?" Daniel asked allowing the change in topic.

"Well, I know when you are sleeping and I know when you're awake. . . " Jack answered with a smile; a smile that was starting to annoy Daniel.

He just couldn't understand what was going on with his friend. "Yeah, I'll stay here in case you need me. I don't know how you know, but I haven't been sleeping well so I will turn in." Adding silently to himself that maybe he would understand Jack's answers better if he got some quality sleep.

Daniel walked into the guest room that had been dubbed "his room" and Jack went back to checking his list. . . George Hammond – Nice, Teal'c – Nice, Harry Mayborne – Naughty, Samantha Carter – Very nice. . .

In the morning when Daniel awoke, there was no sign of Jack or his parchment list. When Daniel called the base, hoping that Jack went in to the SGC without waking him, he found that Jack requested leave and would be back after Christmas.

After Jack vanished or at least he vanished in Daniel's mind, he kept hoping he would find out what happened to Jack. As Christmas approached, he started to think about last Christmas. He remembered his dream. Was it possible it wasn't a dream?

On Christmas Eve, Daniel found himself at Jack's house. Somehow it seemed only right that he spend Christmas at Jack's house. On the coffee table, he found a parchment. One that looked like a smaller version of what Jack had been reading over the Thanksgiving holiday. He didn't remember seeing the parchment there before.

He started to open it and it read "For Daniel to be read on Christmas Eve . . . _The Night Before Christmas at Cheyenne Mountain_

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the base_

_Not an airman was stirring, not even what's-his-face;_

_The stockings were hung by the Stargate with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The SG teams were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of Asgard danced in their heads;_

_And Sam in her lab, and Jack in the mess,_

_They just settled down for a long night's rest,_

_When in the embarkation room there arose such a clatter,_

_Sgt. Harriman sprang from the desk to see what was the matter._

_Away to the gate window he flew like a flash,_

_Staring at the occupants of the room without batting an eyelash._

_The lights were adjusted economically, way down low_

_They gave the luster of mid-day to objects below,_

_When, what to his wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_Walter knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

_"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the Gate! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"_

_As Siler's tool like a wild hurricane fly,_

_Causing all the technicians to frown with a sigh,_

_So to the blast doors they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too._

_And then, in a twinkling, he felt like a doof_

_Hearing prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

Daniel stopped as he read the line, because that is exactly what he thought he heard. Just like last year it sounded like someone was on Jack's rooftop observatory. Daniel ran outside just has he had last year when to his surprise. He saw a figure climbing down Jack's ladder. When the "intruder" reached the bottom Daniel studied him for a moment.

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_His dark brown eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!_

_His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!_

_Dressed all in red from his head to his toe,_

_And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;_

_He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,_

_Daniel laughed when he saw him, in spite of himself_

The golly old elf winked and Daniel shook himself, he realized that standing in front of him was none other than Colonel Jack O'Neill.

"Jack," Daniel smiled looking at him.

"Daniel," Jack replied with a smile.

"Jack?" Daniel more asked than stated.

"Daniel," Jack replied trying not to laugh.

"Jack!" Daniel tried once more.

This time Jack gave in, "Daniel, seems like I have an uninvited guess and at Christmas no less. . ."

Daniel shrugged, "so, uh, . . ." Daniel waved at Jack's appearance, "not a dream?"

"Nope."

"Nope? Don't you have something to say about this?'

"Yeah, got a really cool gig lined up for when I retire and you know I really have been enjoying the ice fishing."

"Jack!"

"So, you want to help out again this year?" Jack said as he patted Daniel on the back.

"Really?"

Jack offered him a candy-cane said and said "why not?"

Jack then turned to the reader "Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good Night!"

* * *

This little story hopes that you have had 10 wonderful Christmas seasons since  
this story started and that each year after will be better than the last.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, SAFE NEW YEAR**

Teri 12/23/12


End file.
